warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blind Bandit
Hi guys! This is a story Im probably gonna be really proud of, its kinda like Toph off of Avatar the last airbender.Wetty What do you mean they only had 31 flavors?! 01:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Prologue Racing through the forest the bracken scraping on my paws. I could feel the blood pumping in my ears, chasing a dog right near the FireClan border. The dog got ready to whip around and fight back. I braced myself skidding my paws to a screeching stop. I couldn't keep it inside and before the dog could even attack I lunged at it. I started to whip it around in my jaws giving no mercy.It started to rip its claws into my flesh but I knew blood was only the sign of a true warrior. I could feel my silver tabby fur turning red as the dogs slash bled harder than a badger slash. I winced and let go of the dog, it neck scorching out blood. I am stronger than most warriors in my Clan. I let the dog suffer its life flashing before its eyes. It then toppled to the ground, right on the FireClan border, where I wanted it to die. I knew the blood was gushing out. I narrowed my eyes and started to pad away. I am Wildpaw, a blind EarthClan apprentice. Chapter 1 I padded into the camp watching many cats with eyes pleading to know if the dog died. A glanced around eyes still narrowed. Unlike my name I am a sleek silver taby with blind light blow eyes a white chest and belly and white paws. I swallowed and growled. "You expected me to kill it?" I said and many suprised eyes hit me. "I made it Suffer." I could feel the relief in the Clan. Which makes me proud, because only warriors can recieve their Earth powers. I look to the ground with dismare. Even half of the warrior Earth powers wasn't as good as my fighting. Even moving rocks or making vines choke you or something wasn't even near as good as the things i've done in my life. I spat at the cat in my way. "Look at me here!" I hissed. "I got a big slash right in my flank, you could just clear the path so I can get to the medicine cat!" The cat kneeled and backed away leaving me a clear path. I spat out a pink colored spit right in front of the medicine den and ran my claws on it in a X to tell cats coming I was in there. I let the blood drip off my flank I shook my head seeing Brownpaw studing herbs. I rolled my eyes. "Brownpaw, where is Dappledfoot?" Brownpaw jumped and faced me. "Oh Hi W-Wildpaw," His voice shook like it was horrible to see me. "Shes out looking for more herbs." "Hasn't she gotten enough! Im bleeding half to death while she is looking for little herbs!" I hissed. "But Wildpaw-" Brownpaw was cut off. "But what?! Hasn't she got the time to do that at Night, when the fighters of this Clan aren't in danger of dying?!" Brownpaw let out a deep breath. "I can help, I am the medicine cat apprentice." Wildpaw widened her eyes and immedietly showed him her wound. He studied it carefully wondering which herbs he should get. "Can't you do this any faster?" I snapped. Brownpaw gruned and went over to the herbs grabbing some fish scales mixed with weeds, thats the perfect mixture for slash type wounds. "'Bout time," I let him gently rub the pasty herbs on my wound. It tingled and made the bleedign stop. "You shouldn't fight a lot." Brownpaw said turning his back to go back to mixing herbs. "I'll fight until I'm dead!" I snarled. Brownpaw sighed his fluffy brown fur puffing out his light yellow eyes staring at me. "Thats what I'm worried about. What if one day you get a wound I or Dappledfoot can't heal?" I thought about it. "I'll keep fighting for my life, if I live I fight on." "What if you don't-" Brownpaw stopped briefly. "Live." I stared at him with my blind eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or how he loked, but I suppose he had a worried face. "I will! I fight and live for my Clan!" Inside I felt fury, but with a bit of tenseness. What If I did die?" I slowly shook the thought away from my head, hoping I would think about even my death scene. Wildpaw padded to the nursery seeing Streamstone, a light grey she-cat with white patches and amber eyes, nursing her second litter of kits. "Mom?" Wildpaw meowed padding closer in. Streamstone turned and looked at Wildpaw. She smiled looking down at her kits. "Heard you killed a dog today, you always did take after your father." SHe purred. In sadness she looked at Wildpaw's flank. "Oh darling," She said sadly moving her kit aside. "you look so hurt." Wildpaw rolled her eyes. "Im fine." But before she knew it Wildpaw was being licked between her ears. Wildpaw sighed. "So they were born last night, what are their names?" Wildpaw asked looking at the small kits. "Oh well the orange one with A brwon stripe down her back and brown eyes is a she-kit named Tigerkit." Streamstone meowed. She then looked at the other. "And the all brown tom with blue eyes is Rockkit." Wildpaw purred at the names before hearing a loud screech. She raced out seeing Rogues. Chapter 2 Wildpaw knew she was still injured but was ready to fight. She ould feel virbrations in the earth even though she couldn't see she could sense them. "Come on, one of 'em just come to me!" She whispered. She felt one slowly creep close to her. Before he could attack she pounced on it slashed her razor sharp claws on his pelt. The rogue was weka and boney, its claws dull. Wildpaw knew this was an easy kill to protect her Clan. The rogue tried to slash but Wildpaw easily dodged it. She then slashed at his throat letting her claws sink in. The rogue begged for mercy, so Wildpaw sighed and let her claws sheathe back in and she kicked the Rogue and it stumbled out yelping. The others knew they were outnumbered and ran off. It was an easy match won. Her blindness never held her down. I felt tense as something attacked me, I whipped around to see the Rogue leader ripping into my flank. Once I let my eyes fix on him I saw it was much larger and stronger than his crew. My flank bled, it was the same spot the dog attacked me. "Ready to give in Clan cat?" It snarled. I struggled butt it kept me in his grip. I then slashed out my claws into his belly blood dripping on top of me. He yowled and did a blow to my head, I was unconscious. I was in great darkness. A-am I dead? Wildpaw looked at herself. She didn't look like a spirit. Maybe I'm just unconscious... Wildpaw looked around in plain darkness. Nothing happened. She saw nothing until she woke up. "Huh?" Wildpaw grunted. Dappledfoot was above her. Wildpaw felt dizzy. "Dappledfoot?" She meowed rubbing her eyes. Dappledfoot let out a breath of relief. "Your fine. Thank StarClan." Wildpaw tried to move her back leg but yowled in pain. "What happened to my leg!" She cried. Dappledfoot sighed. "He threw you to a tree after he was done with you, apparently your leg was smashed into the tree causing it to break, I don't think it will ever be the same." Wildpaw's eyes widened. "Wheres Brownpaw?" She asked looking around. Dappledfoot slowly shook her head having a tear. "Tried to protect the medicine den, he killed a rogue but went down with it." Dappledfoot let out a deep sad sigh. "No, not him!" Wildpaw cried. She slowly felt hot tears run down her cheek. "He died loyally, he killed a rogue, but he died himself." Dappledfoot meowed. "StarClan will truly welcome him." I didn't want to hear what she had to say next. I just laid in the nest head in paws sadly. Cats had died from the rogue attack, Fernstar lost a life and I was injured. I laid there thinking about Brownpaw, he was my best friend even though he got on my nerves. I remembered when we were in the nursery together playing with a ball of moss, all those memories gone now. I slowly drifted to sleep. I could see Brownpaw in front of me, I smiled. "Brownpaw!" I purred. I licked his ear. Brownpaw smiled. "Even though I am in StarClan, I will never forget you." Wildpaw felt tears of happiness grow in her eyes. "I'll miss you buddy." WIldpaw then saw Brownpaw slowy fade away. She then awoke in the nest her leg stiff. "Ugh," She whined. "Dappledfoot?" Dappledfoot flinched from her nest her beautiful golden dappled fur shining in the sun from the crack in the dens' roof. "Yes Wildpaw?" She meowed her eyes tired. "My leg, its all stiff." Wildpaw answered. "Oh, ok, I'll just..." Dappledfoot padded over to Wildpaw and grabbed her leg. She then started to twist it a little and WIldpaw yowled in pain. "Ow!" Wildpaw yelped. Wildpaw let out a sigh of relief. "It feels much better." "Good." Dappledfoot purred. Wildpaw glanced over to Dappledfoot. "It seems Tigerkit is intersted in herbs, she is my sister. Maybe you should consider her a medicine cat apprentice." Dappledfoot glared over to Wildpaw. "Maybe.." She smiled. "Tigerkit does have a gentle quiet nature. I will consider." Wildpaw smiled and laid down in her nest. Chapter 3 Three moons had passed and Wildpaw was finally aloud to leave the medicine den. Her leg still hurted a bit but she could still walk. Wildpaw smelt the scent of prey in the distance. "Hey Im going hunting," Wildpaw called out to Dappledfoot. "Be careful." Dappledfoot meowed. Wildpaw dipped her head and limped out. Her light blue eyes blankly looked foward. She now had two defects, a horrible twisted leg and blindness. But Wildpaw promised to be a great warrior. She limped along feeling the vibrations in the earth. SHe scented he prey and dodged the twigs put tripped on a root. Wildpaw fell down her paws jolted. Her hind leg hurt but she got to her paws. Wildpaw scented a sleeping mouse burrowed under a root. Wildpaw slowly digged at it making sure it was trapped with her paws. Wildpaw was starving since the starting of Leaf-bare, it was cold and hardly anyone had food for themselves. Wildpaw sank he jaws into the mouse, killing it. Crazy with starvation she started to take a bite. Then she gobbled the rest down hungrily. With a partly filled belly she urged to find more to for the Clan to make up for the mouse she ate. She searched in the freezing winds finding nothing. Her Clan was to go hungry for her selfishness. "What did I do?" Wildpaw sighed. She felt the vibrations and scenced something. Her blind eyes couldn't see anything. She closed her blind eyes and heard a rustle. She then flared his nose opening her mouth the get a better scent. A squirrel... She thought. Slowly padding closer she snapped a twig. The vibrations told her that it turned around to face her. Before she could pounced the squirrel started to scurry off. "Im not giving up that quick!" Wildpaw huffed racing after it. She watched it climb up a tree and Wildpaw blindly eyed it. She snarled and clawed the tree getting a grip she then started to dig her back claws into the bark climbing up the tree desperate to get prey. She kept it up until she reached the branch the squirrel was on. She sllowly cornered it below was the waterful, and the border to WaterClan. Wildpaw reached out her paws unsheathed claws at the squirrel, no escaping. WIldpaw slowly felt the squirrel being tooken away by a whip of water all the way past the river that coonects to the waterfall. Wildpaw's mouth dropped open scencing a WaterClan cats, Jaggedpebble. "Thats was my prey!" Wildpaw growled. "It was on my territory!" She climbed down the tree at the border right by the river gorwling knowing Jaggedpebble was on the other side. "Our Clan is becoming desperate with hunger." Jaggedpebble meowed. Wildpaw hissed. "This was the only piece of prey my Clan got in two days!" Wildpaw scent the salmon and plenty of other fish in the water. "What about those you prey stealers?!" Wildpaw spat. "Pinestar said we are now fighting for this land, so I better get you off this land. Also so you don't tell Fernstar... I'll just have to kill you." Jaggedpebble's dark black fur and beady blue eyes stared at Wildpaw until he leaped into the river and started to swim across. Wildpaw started to back up but Jaggedpebble pounced out of the river dripping wet and lunged at Wilpaw. Ready to fight Wildpaw bit down on Jaggedpebble's hind leg, and ripped a chunk from it. Jaggedpebble fell to the ground, he was pretty weak. He slashed hard at Wildpaw when she came for a clsoing atttack. Wildpaw was slashed in her left eye. She yowled a scar going down her eyes. Though it wouldn't effect her seeing since she was blind, she still felt bad pain. She could feel Jaggedpebble eyeing her. She hissed loudly and pinned Jaggedpebble down, his tip of his head in the rushing water. Jaggedpebble hissed but WIldpaw kept her grip. She slowly sank down her teeth into Jaggedpebble's throat he screeched but WIldpaw knew he was trying to kill her. She then swiftly ripped it out leaving him to bleed. When she narrowed her eyes until knowing he was truly dead she threw it in the river. She could smell blood in the river and she could hear Jaggedpebble's body get stuck to a rock sticking out. She sat there, knowing she had murdered her first Clan cat. Wildpaw padded back to camp, not daring to even say about her murder. All Wildpaw wanted to do is tell Fernstar about how WaterClan is trying to steal EarthClan territory. Dropping the prey into the pile she came across Fernstar. "Excuse me Fernstar," Wildpaw meowed. Fernstar stopped and faced Wildpaw. "What is it Wildpaw?" SHe meowed sitting down tail around her paws. "I found out something about WaterClan...." Wildpaw narrowed her eyes. Fernstar looked directly in her eyes. "Well what is it?" "They are trying to steal our terriotory." Chapter 4 Fernstar's eyes widened. "No!" She yowled. Many cats looked over and gathered around to hear. Fernstar yowled out to the Clan. "Everyone! WaterClan must be attacked! They are trying to steal our territory!" The Clan made yowls of approvel. "We will start tonight! At WaterClan camp under the cresent moon!" The Clan yowled even louder. "We will make the most blood-shed on WaterClan territory for even the thought of trying to steal our territory!" The yowls were so loud Wildpaw thought even FireClan could hear. "Wait!" Wildpaw cried. The cats became silent and stared at Wildpaw. "Wildpaw could sense their movement and knew they were looking at her. "I left out one little detail...." Fernstar glared at her. "Well, tell us what." Wildpaw took a deep breath and meowed. "Jaggedpebble said so I wouldn't tell you he had to kill me, I-I killed him in the process. Leaving the body clung to a rock." The Clan gasped and murmured to each other. Fernstar gave the biggest gasp. "He tried to kill you?!" Wildpaw felt a wave of relief come over her. They weren't gasping at what she did, they were at what Jaggedpebble did. Before anyone could say anymore they heard a twig crack. Cats turned their heads to see the bush rustling. Wildpaw's eyes widened as WaterClan cats burst into the clearing hissing and snarling. Pinestar was leading them with beady green eyes and his thick brown fur was matted. "You killed our most prized warrior! Now we will over-run all your territory!" Pinestar yowled. Look at Pinestar's Clan, all tired and unkept. He's forcing them to do this, leaving poor lives at risk... Wildpaw's eyes turned sad. Pinestar yowled and water turned at all the warriors paws apprentices only able to fight claw and tooth. Wildpaw braced herself as the cats started to attack. Rocks started to form out of the ground by the EarthClan warriors, the rocks flung at the WaterClan cats, some dodging the hit some getting a fatal blow. Wildpaw felt slower as everything felt that way. Water whips slicing at cats and vines suffacting others. Wildpaw hung her head. Before she knew she scensed WaterClan cat was charging at her, his paws turned to water whips ready to slice at her chest. Wildpaw was stunned not knowing what to do. Everything was black, she was unable to sense with her fear. But soon she could feel something as the cat threw out his water whips something blocked her, the water whips sliced into the other cats chest. Wildpaw's heart pumped faster than ever. She yowled feeling the blood at her paws, the WaterClan cat running away. Wildpaw smelled the scent on the cat, she started to fill with tears. It was Streamstone. Chapter 5 Wildpaw burst into tears. "LEAVE!!!" Wildpaw yowled head flinging to the stars. WaterClan cats skidded away Pinestar the very first the leave. Wildpaw burried her muzzle in her mother's fur. Streamstone's kits still in the nursery, Wildpaw didn't hear another word out of her mother. She slowly sensed that her heartbeat wasn't there anymore. Wildpaw bawled into her mother's fur. Wildpaw cloud feel a voice in her heart. You are a Warrior My love, soon it will be offical then you can have Earth Power.... The voice in her heart died away. ------------------------------- Wildpaw let a flower land on her mother's grave many cats dipping their head to the great cat that sacrificed her life for her daughter. Fernstar laid her tail on Wildpaw's shoulder. "Wildpaw," Wildpaw looked up. "It's time you become a warrior." Wildpaw's eyes widened and smiled. ------------------------------- Even getting to the PowerRock was exciting, PowerRock was a place where apprentices become warriors and get their powers, where medicine cats meet every halfmoon and where Leaders recieve their nine lives. Wildpaw stood before the PowerRock. She took a deep breath. "I Fernstar Leader of EarthClan call apon my warrior ansestors on this apprentice, she has worked hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend her as a warrior in return. Wildpaw do you devote to protect and defend your Clan even if it cost your life?" Fernstar meowed. "I do." "Then from now on you shall be-" Wildpaw cut of Fernstar. "Excuse me!" She meowed. Fernstar's eyes widened. "What is it!?" "I am changing my name In honor of my mother. My new name is Streamsky!" Wildpaw yowled. Fernstar stood before her. The only two cats there was her and Fernstar. "Wildpaw, from this day on you will be Streamsky! StarClan honors you for your courage and streangh! I welcome you as a full warrior of EarthClan! You may now get your powers!" Wildpaw now Streamsky padded over to the rock and laid her noise on it. Her fur started to glow as power abosorbed inside her. She finally got her Earth power and padded back to camp with Fernstar. Happiness filled Streamsky's heart as warriors ran to her. "Whats your new name!" asked Fishtail. Streamsky purred. "I decided I should change it in honor of my mother, I am now Streamsky!" THe warriors and apprentices cheered with glee. Streamsky felt pride swell up inside of her. "Thank you!" That night Streamsky went to the warriors den, she slept well and knew she was praised as a wonderful warrior. Chapter 6 It was now a moon later. Streamsky startled awake. She lifted her head and scented smoke. She nudged Amberwind awake. "I smell smoke." She whispered. Amberwind flinched awake his amber eyes opening sleek brown fur ruffling. "Streamsky? Ugh, whats that smell..." "Smoke!" Streamsky cried. Amberwind flinched. "Smoke?!" Amberwind ran out to the clearing. "The Camp it's on fire!" He yowled. Streamsky ran out of the den, the smell of smoke drenched in her nose. She winced and coughed. "We need to warn to Clan!" She cried. Amberwind ran to the warriors' den and awoke the warriors. Streamsky ran to the apprentices' den and started to awake the apprentices. The cats started to run of the their dens and more cats awoke the leader medicine cat and queens and kits. Streamsky had to get them to the closest entrance. Flames roared across the clearing a tree fell and just missed Amberwind. "Run!" Streamsky yowled. The cats all raced out the exit running to the direction of the Waterfall. Amberwind got to elders' out of their dens and the cats raced out. "Wait!!!" Amberwind wailed. Streamsky sensed where he was and ran to him. "What?!" She hissed. "Fernstar! Her tail its stuck by a fallen flaming tree!" Streamsky's eyes widened and she took a deep breath trying to get the faintest scent of her leader. All she could smell is smoke. She slammed her paw on the ground feeling the faintest virbrations int he earth. She then felt Fernstar squirming under the tree. Streamsky formed rock armor around her and ran to the tree all the flames vurnable to the armor. She ran to her leader and make sharp rocks roll the tree of her leaders tail. Fernstar had fainted now from inhailing too much smoke. Streamsky's blind eyes watered from smoke but she grabbed Fernstar's scruff and dragged her out of camp with Amberwind at her side. The cats stood by the waterfall flames finally going out. Their Clan was gone, they needed a new home. ---- Streamsky was sent into the burnt camp the next day. The trees were burnt all the leaves gone and half of the branches fallen on the ground. The ground was brown and covered in soot. Streamsky let a small tear run down her cheek. "We need to move..." She confessed. "For now..." Streamsky padded back to the Waterfall. "Fernstar, the Clan. It's un-survivable." Streamsky meowed. "I was afraid this would happen..." Fernstar coughed turning to face Streamsky. "We need to move to the mountain, it's close by and not that far from the gatherin area. It has plenty of prey during this cold leaf-bare and a cave ad waterfall." Streamsky commeted. "Sounds perfect. I'll tell the Clan we'll start to journey this sun-high." Fernstar meowed. "All of EarthClan!" Fernstar yowled. The Clan turned their heads and faced Fernstar. "Our Clan camp is no longer survivable, we will have to move and abondon our old territory." Many gasps came from the cats. "But our new Clan camp will be the close by mountain. It has plenty of prey to keep us living and a wonderful cave." Fernstar purred. The cats then started to give mews of aprovel. "We will start the journey at sunhigh so everyone get ready." Fernstar padded up to the river and took a swift drink. Chapter 7 The journey has started EarthClan was heading for the mountain. Most cats had to stop to get a drink but Streamsky and her siblings Tigerkit and Rockkit kept on walking together. Tigerkit kept bouncing a lot while Rockkit kept silent. "Do you think I'll become an apprentice soon!?" She asked. "I think you'll become one right when we enter the cave." Streamsky replied with a purr. Tigerkit smiled and bounded closer. Rockkit looked up. "I think we're getting close, I see a mountain near by..." He meowed quietly. Streamsky looked up. "You're right! We're getting close!" "Good 'cause im Tired!" Tigerkit meowed. Streamsky shook her head and smiled. The cats got closer, Tigerkit's eyes widened. "Here we come!!!" She squeeled. The cats started to climb up a path on the mountain, each step got closer to the cave, and their new home. ---- The Clan cats took their final steps, they saw the waterfall covering the entrance to the cave. "Now what!" Tigerkit moaned. Fernstar studied the waterfall. "Theres a path that leads to the side, that'll be our entrance." Fernstar stated. The cats nodded and followed around the path into the cave. There was enough light inside for everyone to see. "Welcome to the new EarthClan!" Fernstar meowed. The cats yowled in happiness, finally having a protective Clan camp. Suddenly there was a rustle. Some cats turned their heads. "W-who's there?" Rockkit mewed quietly. A small cat came out, it was a black one with light green eyes. "W-what are you doing here?" He meowed. "Our Clan, it was burned, we needed to move." Fernstar meowed "Well, you're welcome here... But this is the Tribe Of Chasers." The black cat meowed. "Tribe Of Chasers?" Fernstar sounded puzzled. The small black cat smiled. "Yes, if you want to live here you need to become apart of the Tribe." "Fair enough, we are trespassing your land." Fernstar meowed. "Ok tell me your name and power." "Uh I'm Fernstar,a nd only all the warriors have Earth Power." "Not good," The black cat shook his head. "You need to have a Tribe name." Fernstar sighed. "Fine..." "How 'bout, Fern where the moss grows?" "Fine with me," Fernstar meowed. "Ok you will be Fern where the moss grows, but you'll be called Fern." Before we knew it, everyone was becoming on of the Tribe. Chapter 8 After awhile we found out the Tribe of Chasers was the passed down Tribe of Rushing Water. Rockkit became a to-be now Rock river rushes on, which is Rock training to be a prey-hunter, and Tigerkit was now a Healer To-be. Through the many passed down generations healers became seperate from leaders. Her name was Tiger that runs like the river. The healer was Dappledfoot, now Dappled colors of the sunset. Streamsky became Stream that run through the sky, AKA Stream a cave-guard. Amberwind became Amber that glitens in the sun. Also of course Fernstar, now Fern where moss grows was the leader. The Black cat that the Clan first met was actually a Shadow Chaser, Otherwise known as a Shadow powered cat named Eclipse that darkens the moon (Eclipse) a cave-guard. Amber padded up to Stream. Stream and Amber were kin, since Streamstone was brothers with Amber's father. "Hey Stream!" He meowed padding up. Stream turned at faced him. "Oh hi Amber," She purred. "Looks like we are now Earth Chasers." Amber infirmed. "Intresting." Stream meowed. "Also, apprently the tribe of Chasers means we like chase after it. Weird huh?" Amber laughed. Stream sighed laughing. "Oh Amber, it means thats just our power! Thats just what the tribe cats call it." Amber's eyes widened. "Oh." Stream looked around blindly. "Also, there is no Water Chasers here. They say their really rare for the tribe." "Hmm" Amber said. "Well we also have Light chasers, which are Flames of the Dragon, Flame. And Mouse which the lion hunts, Mouse. We have Storm Chasers, and Fire Chasers, and Wind Chasers!" Stream smiled. "Cool," Amber meowed back. Tiger was chewing up herbs in the small cavern inside the cage. Stream padded inside. "Hello my sister." She purred. Tiger turned and let the paste on a leaf. "Hi Stream!" She meowed happily. "Is Dappled here?" Stream asked. "Nope, she went to see all the herbs on the mountain. We found a really one called the Weed-lily. It can cure wounds easily!" "Well at least she's ok." Stream sighed. "I'll go hunting, half of the prey-hunters are discusing something." Tiger flicked her tail and Stream padded away. Stream padded on the trail sensing a small mountain-mouse scurring along. She stalked it getting closer then pouches scratching at it and bit it's neck. The mouse quickly died. Stream headed back to the cave until she saw Dappled lying on the ground. Stream dropped her mouse, she ran to Dappled. Stream smelt blood and felt around Dappled's body. Dappled had a huge bloody gash in her shoulder. "No! What happened!" Stream cried. Dappled didn't answer. Chapter 9 Stream nudged her and Dappled moaned. Stream felt relief wash over her. "What happened Dappled!?" Stream cried. Dappled grunted. "An eagle it attack me, but I killed it and it fell down the mountain, but it-" She groaned then countinued, "gave me a critical wound in the shoulder in return.." "I'll help you get back to the cave!" Stream offered. Dappled nodded and Stream let Dappled lean on her the rest of the way. Dappled got to the healer cavern and Tiger rushed to work. Stream lost her prey, but saved a life. What else could go wrong? Stream slowly went to the nests and slowly fell asleep. ---- Stream saw a ground of blood and bones of prey. She widened her eyes, knowing in her dreams she could see. Dappled stoof in front of her, her fur was red even her eyes. "What happening!" Stream backed a few steps away. Brownpaw was beside her. His eyes were pure white with no pupils and he was pure red dripping blood. "AHH!" Stream screamed and ran off. Stream ran into her mother. Streamstone was only bones and her bones were bloody. You killed me Stream, if you got the blow you would've lived, I died!! You let me die Stream! You let me die! Stream backed away from the voice her mind swirling. "Stream?" A voice echoed. "Don't haunt me! Please!" "Stream!" Stream was nudged awake by Eclipse. "You got me worried there, I guess you had a bad dream." Stream muttered. "More like a nightmare..." Eclipse rasped his tongue between her ears. Something about this made Stream feel warm and tingled. She couldn't keep a purr from coming up her throat. Eclipse purred back. "You are a nice little cat ya know?" Eclipse meowed. Stream smiled. "You aren't so bad yourself, even though I'm blind it seems like I see everything." Eclipse sighed happily. "Yes, even though you can't see it's like you see me..." Stream purred. "By the way, I am a black cat with green eyes," Eclipse laughed. Stream leaned up on him. Eclipse closed his eyes. He started to entwine his tail with hers. Stream let it through and enjoyed it. Maybe he is the perfect one.. She thought. Ecplipse closed his eyes. "I kinda like you..." He confessed. "So do I Eclipse, so do I...." Chapter 10 Eclipse and Stream were talking to each other. "So Stream I was wondering,"Eclipse took a deep breath. Stream purred. "Yes?" That you would like to be my-" Amber butted in. "Hey everybody!" He meowed smiling. Stream frowned and grunted. "Hi." Eclipse sucked in an impatient breath. "Anyone wanna go hunting?" Amber asked. "No! Ask another cat!" Stream hissed. "Fine miss pushy whiskers." Amber padded off to Flame. Eclipse watched him leave and Stream sensed it. "Ok well Stream, would you be my M-mate?" Stream smiled. "Yes Eclipse!" She ran and nuzzled him. "I thought you would say no!" Eclipse cried happily. "Why would I? You are my mate!" Stream purred. That night Eclipse and Stream entwined tails in love forever. Keep watch for my next Story in the series Tribe Of Chasers Whispering Rivers